It's in the Water
by Lorilozz
Summary: To Nathan it seemed fitting that their son was created the very same evening, like he’d been subconsciously wished for. The pregnancy may have been unplanned but it was fate.


**Title:** It's in the Water

**Summary:** "_To Nathan it seemed fitting that their son was created the very same evening, like he'd been subconsciously wished for. The pregnancy may have been unplanned but it was fate."_

**Author's Note:** This was written for the "Water Babies" challenge at the LiveJournal community - nhlovenest. Big hugs and cuddles to Dawn (BabbleBaby) and Kris (OTH.daddy'sgurl.06) for your help with this one shot. I probably never would have posted it without your encouragement.

* * *

"I can't believe we're having another baby." Nathan whispered, kissing his wife's cheek. "Another baby Hales."

Haley grinned at the reflection in the bathroom mirror; she and her husband naked, her leaning back into his chest, his strong arms wrapped around her, one hand possessively cupping a breast, the other caressing her stomach where their second child grew. She smiled at the excitement and awe in his eyes, as he watched his own hand travel across her skin.

"It shouldn't be that hard to believe honey. You've been very diligent in your quest to knock me up." She joked, yelping as he growled and ducked down to bite her shoulder.

"And you enjoyed Every. Single. Moment." He whispered, punctuating his words with wet kisses along her neck, smirking at how readily she responded to his slightest touch. "Every. Single. Mind. Blowing. Orgasm."

"Sure of yourself aren't you?" she quipped, but the bravado in her words was pointless when she was so obviously succumbing to him as she spoke. It was still amazing to her how much power he held over her and she over him.

"Admit it Hales. You've enjoyed acting like a horny teenager just as much as I have the past couple of months."

"Yeah" she moaned, twisting in his arms and throwing her own arms around his neck, crashing her lips to his as he leaned down to kiss her.

Lifting her onto the bathroom counter, Nathan never let their lips part, his tongue plundering her mouth, searching, tasting like it was the first time. It was always like this; new, exciting, so damn good he never wanted to stop. This woman had his heart, completely. She'd seen something in him when nobody else had bothered looking, she'd given him their son, helped him back from the edge of losing himself and now she was pregnant with their second child. There were no words to describe how incredibly happy she made him.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips as they broke away from their passionate kiss, before resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too."

As he wrapped his arms around her, stepping even further between her legs so that his prominent erection rubbed against her, Haley struggled between wanting to stay huddled there in his arms and needing him to make love to her; to feed the desire pooling in her belly.

"Which time?"

"You mean when did I get pregnant?"

Nathan nodded, his eyes never leaving her face, his hands running over her back in a way that was making it exceptionally hard to concentrate.

"Um… I don't know."

"I bet it was in the shower that night Luke took Jamie to the movies."

Haley almost groaned with remembered ecstasy as her mind and body went back to that night and their frantic coupling under the warm, steady flow of water. She'd come twice pinned against the tiled wall, and that was before he carried her to their bed still soaking wet and brought her to climax once more as they tangled in the sheets.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, smiling at his quick intake of breath as she ran soft fingers along the underside of his cock which twitched in response.

"It's the water." He shrugged with a smirk.

Stopping her ministrations, Haley pulled away and looked up at her husband realizing that he really meant what he was saying. They'd always loved the rain; making love in the rain an extra treat for them, but it wasn't limited downpour from the skies. No, the shower, the hot tub… the pool, they were all places the couple enjoyed making love, but with a seven year old in the house it was difficult to enjoy those locations so usually they were forced to limit themselves to the shower in their en suite.

"Yeah, I think you may be right."

"Aren't I always?" he joked, nibbling her ear. "I still say Jamie was conceived in the bath tub."

Haley laughed, remembering how adamant Nathan had always been that she'd become pregnant the night they shared a hotel room in Charlotte on a basketball/cheerleading tournament. He and Lucas had spent the evening with the Battle family and had seen what it was truly like to have a real family. He'd always wanted that, especially after hearing the tales of Haley's childhood, but up until that night he'd never experienced it so closely and it was like his heart began yearning for that sense of family; that sense of home. To Nathan it seemed fitting that their son was created the very same evening, like he'd been subconsciously wished for. The pregnancy may have been unplanned but it was fate.

"You may be right again." Haley whispered, her eyes pooling with lust as she remembered that night which felt like a lifetime ago.

_Watching Nathan wriggle out of his soaking wet boxer shorts and tossing them over the side of the bath, Haley giggled, still unbelieving that he'd actually jumped in the tub fully clothed. She'd been waiting for him to arrive and hoped that he'd be there in time to join her… she'd just expected him to strip off before doing so._

_Taking in the room lit by numerous candles, the golden light which flickered across her husband's face, Haley smiled contentedly. It wasn't long ago she'd feared their marriage wouldn't make it, that she'd hurt Nathan so much that he couldn't learn to trust her again, but the last few weeks had been some of the happiest of her life. They were gradually getting back to where they used to be, only now they were a little older, a hell of a lot wiser and they'd both learned that it was important to follow your dreams as well as live for those you love. She had hope for their future and it made her heart sing._

_Straddling her thighs, Nathan leaned in for a soft kiss, his lips massaging hers before tracing them with his tongue until she opened them letting him resume the heated kisses they'd shared before he'd shed his clothing. Her hands reached up out of the water, running over his glorious chest to wind around his neck, pulling him closer until her pebbled nipples rubbed against his skin sending desire shooting through her veins. His lips left hers, trailing kisses along her jaw, down the sensitive skin of her neck eliciting several pleasurable shivers until eventually he reached her breasts. _

_Looking up into her face he saw the desire in her eyes now darkened with lust and lowered his lips to place a kiss on each peak, teasing her, enjoying her whimpered protests each time he lost contact with her skin, her fingers spearing through his hear and guiding his head back to her breasts. He flicked out his tongue, once, twice before circling her nipple, unable to resist smirking at the moans she emitted. Tired of his teasing she pulled him closer and he took her instruction, wrapping his lips around the tightened nub and suckling her, occasionally grazing his her with his teeth knowing how much she loved it. _

_She felt his hand run down her torso, goose bumps appearing in his wake until he came to the apex of her thighs and ran a finger down her slit over her already swollen clitoris, the sensation like a jolt of lighting to her womb; the pool of desire in her belly reaching boiling point as her breaths came out in little pants. She wondered how long a person could survive in such a state. Could you die of pleasure?_

_Moving his attention to the other breast he repeated his actions and before long her body was responding on its own, her hips rising up; the unexpected contact with his balls almost making him come right then and there. He sucked in a deep breath and focused on his wife, slipping a finger inside her warmth, a gasp clearly heard before he slipped in a second finger and applied pressure to her clit with his thumb. She bucked upwards, water sloshing over the rim as her body convulsed followed by short little spasm, the feel of her muscles clenching his fingers almost driving him to follow her over the edge. Instead he withdrew them and pulled back to admire her flushed face, eyelids closed and her bottom lip caught between her teeth, something he recognized as a sign of her increased desire._

_Opening her eyes she found him smirking at her, obviously pleased with himself for so quickly bringing her so close to the edge. He was cocky as ever but she wouldn't want him any other way. She did, however like to tease and give back as good as she got. Gathering herself together, which wasn't easy after such an intense orgasm, she reached out and traced a finger along his length before looking up at him with wide eyed innocence._

"_Should we be doing this before your big game?" Haley asked feigning concern, knowing full well that no sex before a game was a ritual Nathan definitely did not follow and there was no way he was going to pass up their chance to be together in this hotel room._

_Reaching out and grasping his wife's hands, Nathan pulled her forward as he moved back to rest against the end of the tub, bringing her with him until she straddled his lap, water splashing over the edge of the tub from his abrupt movements. "Hmm… probably not, but I don't care. You always come first."_

_Haley couldn't help but giggle at his unintentional play on words, her face flaming at the dirty thoughts. "I do prefer it that way."_

"_God I love it when you're dirrrty." He growled huskily into her ear, suckling her lobe as his hands ran down her back collecting bubbles as they went._

_She blushed again, knowing it was ridiculous considering he was her husband and the things he'd just done to her, but they'd just started building their life together again and sometimes it felt like they were once again in that newlywed phase. He'd been hard almost from the moment he'd first jumped in and kissed her, straddling her thighs under the bubbles, his clothes sticking to his skin, and now she felt that impossibly hard erection bobbing in the water between them. Just thinking about him inside her slick heat, made her shiver._

"_You cold?" He asked, his brow furrowing, wondering if maybe they should take it to the bedroom. He was leaning back against the tub, most of his body covered by the warm water, whereas her back was completely exposed to the cool air. _

_Shaking her head, Haley captured his face in her hands and angled his head so that she could take his mouth in a violent kiss, the need to possess him building within her so quickly she barely knew where it came from. Their tongues dueled, fighting - for what, she didn't know, but there was a desperation there, a need to be as close as possible; to become one._

_Grasping her hips, Nathan lifted her, more water gushing over the edge and he wondered if they'd end up with an empty bathtub by the time they were though. All thought fled his mind as he felt one delicate hand leave his face, plunging into the water to take hold of him and place him at her entrance. They broke their kiss, eyes locking, needing to see each other at this moment when they joined; when he entered her. It felt like coming home._

_He longed to reach out and unclasp her hair, see the golden locks cascade down her back and over her deliciously pert breasts, but he knew she wouldn't go to bed with wet hair and he was more than certain that he wouldn't let her waste precious time drying it. No, tonight would be spent entirely making love and sleeping in each other's arms. He'd spent too many nights alone, and while he hadn't felt completely ready for them to live together again, not even sure how they would arrange it, Nathan missed her body beside his every night he slept alone._

_A breath hissed from between his lips as he struggled for control, finding it harder and harder to hold back with her, wanting to take her completely, thrust into her body at full force until she screamed his name, but that could wait. This first coupling tonight would be slower, he'd let her take the reigns, take control over their lovemaking._

_God, she felt so complete with him hard and pulsing within her. Her hands were on his shoulders, in readiness for her to ride him, to guide herself up and down his thick shaft but at that moment she didn't want to move. She wanted to savor the feel of him inside her, the head of cock nudging her womb. She felt his hands move to cup her ass, kneading the soft flesh but in a way that showed he was simply enjoying the feel of her in his hands, not pressuring her to move._

_When he smiled at her - a genuine blissed-out, I love you smile - her heart soared and almost of its own volition her body lifted, the feel of his cock running along her walls stealing her breath away. Slowly she moved, up and down, each stroke increasing the hum of pleasure within her body, a zing of white heat shooting through her at the simultaneous feelings of his cock hitting her womb and her clit rubbing against him._

_She was so tight around him, clenching with each movement and he felt himself racing closer to the edge. Looking into her eyes he could see she was almost there with him. Reaching between them he placed a thumb on her clit, applying pressure and circling it slowly just how she liked it. They may have been apart for months but he'd never forgotten a single detail of their lovemaking; it was what got him through most nights. He felt her start to spasm around him, her climax hitting hard and as she came with a loud moan, her walls began milking him, robbing him of his breath as he answered her moan with a strangled groan of pleasure._

_Falling forward, her arms wrapped around his neck and she rested her head, struggling for breath. It felt like each time they made love it became more and more intense. Perhaps it was their relationship mending just that bit more each time they shared their bodies and souls with each other so completely. She felt him kiss her shoulder, clearly making out the curve of his lips as he rested them there, obviously smiling just as she was. It was at that moment she knew everything was going to be okay. They loved each other, they belonged together and although it may take them a while, they'd get back to what they were before; they'd be better than before. _

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked huskily, pretty sure he had a very good idea of what had his wife's mind wandering.

"That night in the hotel."

Nathan growled his remembrance and pulled her forward off the counter, her legs wrapping around him automatically. Walking out of the bathroom, Nathan supported her with one arm before grapping a corner of the quilt and ripping it off the bed and hastily arranging it on the floor.

As he leaned down to spread the quilt, Haley clung to his neck and secured her legs even tighter so as not to fall and let out a small squeal. "Nathan! What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, simply grinned at her before tossing their pillows down over the foot of the bed onto the bedding which now lay on the floor, never once loosening his grip on her. Lowering them both to the ground, Haley kissed him thoroughly before pulling away.

"Let's go out for breakfast with Jamie in the morning."

"Family style?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded her head, smiling happily. "Yeah, family style."


End file.
